


【摩龙】吐真剂的功能真是强大（车）

by MoXin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, 摩牙, 摩龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoXin/pseuds/MoXin
Summary: 小可爱们注意啦！！本篇主cp20岁音乐人摩柯×29岁音乐剧演员龙牙副cp南北组ooc小可爱们请自觉避雷哦（笔芯）第一次写文就是车大概是梁静茹给我的勇气😂求评论！！！！准备好了吗?正文走起！





	【摩龙】吐真剂的功能真是强大（车）

**Author's Note:**

> 小可爱们注意啦！！
> 
> 本篇主cp20岁音乐人摩柯×29岁音乐剧演员龙牙
> 
> 副cp南北组
> 
> ooc
> 
> 小可爱们请自觉避雷哦（笔芯）
> 
> 第一次写文就是车大概是梁静茹给我的勇气😂
> 
> 求评论！！！！
> 
> 准备好了吗?
> 
> 正文走起！

乐正绫觉得她哥乐正龙牙和她哥夫徵羽摩柯这几天有点不对劲。

自从确定关系以后这俩人有空就腻在一起，自己有演出肯定会给对方留着最好的票什么的就不说了，反正她看到他俩就会被狠狠的塞狗粮，让她只能抱着女友洛天依吐槽。

这几天发现好像这两个撒狗粮的次数好像少了，自己忙着考试也没太在意这俩最近咋了，毕竟他们忙的时候就没那么腻歪了，她也乐得不被强行塞饱。

结果呢！！！

她上次去看她牙哥主演的音乐剧，看摩柯没在问了下，她哥居然很漠然地说"那家伙不用来了我不想看到他。"！？

……说的很绝情但是你别以为我没看见你眼睛红了啊喂！

而徵羽摩柯，他发歌从来不和她哥以外的人合唱，发新歌居然和洛天依合作了？？！？

最气的是他居然借机请洛天依一起吃饭！！！还是自助！！！(徵羽摩柯：我明明请了全体staff！)

乐正绫：徵羽摩柯你抢了我哥还不满足还想抢我女友？！！？

就算不是为了他们的感情为了洛天依不被拐跑她也要把这事解决了。

乐正绫想起撮合他俩用的那瓶东西。她直觉给他哥下的话可能会有奇效。

所以她特地挑了他们俩都有空闲的日子，在前一天晚上去给排到晚场的老哥送(下了药的)饭，顺便聊了聊他俩的事探探现在的情况。

总的来说就是这次又是徵羽摩柯吃醋，乐正龙牙之前都是先退让的一方，一般徵羽摩柯撒个娇他就没办法了。可哄过好几次了脾气再好也忍不下去了这次就想治治他这毛病，结果他没想到这大猪蹄子被他赶到客房去睡也没来道歉现在感觉委屈的要命。

乐正绫：……对不起了哥这次大概也是你先服软。

第二天徵羽摩柯打开房门就蒙了。

他看见乐正龙牙站在门口，一米八的大个俯视他让他有种完蛋了牙哥真的忍不住要把他宰了感觉。

然后看见乐正龙牙伸手……抱住了他。

徵羽摩柯听见乐正龙牙一边用超级委屈的声音在他耳朵旁边说"你回来睡好不好……"一边在他脸上蹭的时候脑袋已经当机了。

其实这两天徵羽摩柯气头过去了有在盘算怎么去道歉的事，他想了想这事还是他牙哥更占理，自己一直借着自己年纪小总爱耍小性子，龙牙大概真的是忍让了很久这下一下爆发了。虽然“那个”还是他心里的一道坎......但他也舍不得真的分手。不过前几天忙着新歌的事而且乐正龙牙一直在生气躲他就一拖再拖，昨天终于把大部分搞定了想找他好好谈谈，结果这人昨天一天都忙的很，晚上演完晚场回来把自己收拾了一下就直接睡着了，就想着今天正好两个人都没事再找他好好说说。

……没想到大早上就给他这么大惊喜。

"……明明是你把我赶出来的……wc对不起对不起你别哭啊我错了我们好好谈谈来来来我们先去床上坐着你是不是昨天做什么梦了。"

徵羽摩柯现在很懵。

他牙哥顶天立地男子汉除了被他c哭还真的没在别的时候哭过。

眼睛再红眼泪也不出框。

现在抽抽搭搭搂着他不撒手然后红着眼睛超委屈的盯着他让他现在很想把吵架的事抛到脑后把人摁床上就办了。

……不过还是得把事情讲明白这完全不像平时的乐正龙牙。

"……我没做梦。"乐正龙牙扁了扁嘴。

"那你不生气了？"

"生气。"

……你这样是生气的样子么。徵羽摩柯默默吐槽。

"那你……"

"我不知道。"

"啊？"

乐正龙牙真的不知道。

他自己现在就特别想掐死自己。

早上本来想做饭结果走到徵羽摩柯这就抬不动脚了，看门开了想拔腿就跑结果自己主动伸手把摩柯抱住了还往人身上蹭，听见摩柯那句"明明是你把我赶出来的吧”眼泪就突然下来了，再之后他的手就像黏在徵羽摩柯身上一样一直没拿下来过。

他现在算是自暴自弃了，冷眼旁观自己的身体还能干出什么丢人的事。

当他发现自己主动亲上徵羽摩柯还伸手解他衣服的时候觉得自己还是找个墙撞死算了。

徵羽摩柯觉得自己脑袋里的弦已经断了。

不过他很努力的把弦接在一起推开了乐正龙牙。

心里的小人A表示“你应该把事情讲清楚你要控制好你自己。”

但是看见乐正龙牙被推开以后那一脸难以置信表情后他心里的小人B打死了小人A并大声嚷嚷："控制什么控制真男人就要上！"

徵羽摩柯把人摁床上就是一顿猛亲，其实他大概明白到底怎么回事了，毕竟他之前是被乐正绫下过吐真剂朝龙牙告白的。

不过他们没把吐真剂这事告诉乐正龙牙。现在他牙哥大概还是懵逼中不知道自己怎么了吧。他心里默默给乐正绫点了个赞并且盘算着要不要帮她垫付伙食费。

等到乐正龙牙实在喘不过来气推他的时候徵羽摩柯才把人放开："想做？"

"嗯。"乐正龙牙点了点头以后红着脸把头扭开，抓着徵羽摩柯的手臂道："去我们屋里好不好……"

徵羽摩柯怎么可能拒绝。

连亲带摸把人弄到他们房间，徵羽摩柯有点感慨。当时是乐正龙牙说"再也别想进来了你;滚去隔壁去! "让他这几天在没进过这屋子，现在又是乐正龙牙主动让他进来。

这个"进来"可不是单单指进房门。

徵羽摩柯看着乐正龙牙拿腿蹭着他的腰要他快点进去就觉得这吐真剂真的是效果拔群决定之后一定要去找乐正绫要链接。

"你别急啊等会弄疼你了。好几天没做你比我还着急。“

乐正龙牙内心已经把自己杀了千百遍了，这辈子大概都没有比这更丢人的时候。他把一切归结到徵羽摩柯前戏做的太好勾的他浑身发软就想被人摁住草。心里想着之后-一定要找徵羽摩柯算算账。

然而现实是他咬着嘴唇憋出一句"几天没做你就不行了? "就把头扭开。

徵羽摩柯挑了挑眉，把自己那东西对准肉洞就往里顶，引得乐正龙牙颤着声音发出一声惊喘。

他们都太熟悉对方的身体。这几天缺少对方的生活让欲火早就把理智烧个精光。顶到底的时候乐正龙牙连声音都发不出了，他爽的只能颤着手去挠徵羽摩柯的背。

徵羽摩柯低头贴近乐正龙牙的耳边安抚让他放松适应，乐正龙牙倒不乐意了，用手蹭着徵羽摩柯的后脖子，偏过头盯着漂亮的蓝色眼睛。那双眼里好像有一-汪海洋，而他在很久以前就被囚于海底。他垂下眼帘，发出一条简单的命令:“动。”

一个字而已。

但徵羽摩柯从来拒绝不了乐正龙牙。

他开始慢慢抽动，一边顶弄着熟悉的那块软肉一边用手玩弄着乐正龙牙胸前的红点。他感受到饥渴的媚肉裹上来，忍不住加快了速度。

听着噗噗啪啪的声音，乐正龙牙身子烫的不行。他感觉自己慢慢的被完全打开，无力的承受着身上人的动作。痛觉与快感掺杂在一起，融成神经信号扩散到全身，让他扭着身子迎合着身上人的操干。

徵羽摩柯感觉今天的乐正龙牙骚浪得很。

以前呻吟声全都被他噎在嗓子里,今天完全藏不住想喊什么全喊出来了,有的话听了他都脸红。爽到极点居然还飙出几句脏话。弄得他头昏脑涨只想着再狠点看看还能不能逼出什么东西。

被弄得狠了,乐正龙牙扭着身子想逃开一点，但是总被人掐着腰拉回来顶到更深的地方。徵羽摩柯压得他喘不上气，于是他抬手想把他推远点。但是这家伙做的正上头，他又没什么力气，结果被人一只手把他的手压到他头顶不让他挣扎。而徵羽摩柯的另一只手在他身上到处撩拨，下身不管不顾的顶着湿软的甬道，弄得他连腿根L都开始发颤，只能无力地用脚蹭着床单。

徵羽摩柯把乐正龙牙两条修长的腿打得更开，更加卖力的朝能让乐正龙牙发疯的软肉进攻，果然听见乐了正龙牙带着哭腔的颤声。但是他已经没有精力再去管乐正龙牙的感受了，那媚肉一层层裹上来舔舐吮吸敏感的部位，这时候怎么可能还有理智。反正他知道，现在这个状态不管他怎么弄乐正龙牙都能爽_上天。

到最后，乐正龙牙喘着气在呻吟之间哭着喊他名字，肠壁一颤一颤的咬紧他。唱音乐剧的嗓子就是优秀，他高潮时呜咽着发出绵软的长音，让徵羽摩柯忍不住狠狠往深处顶了顶射在里面。徵羽摩柯注意到乐正龙牙那处又颤抖着咬紧他，刚射过的前端再次流出了些东西，而他的肩膀也被咬了。

"嘶……牙哥你现在怎么还带咬人的.. ."

乐正龙牙红着眼睛瞪着他，喘了喘从余韵中恢复了一点就想起身。

“咦刚做完你干嘛。”徵羽摩柯把他摁了回去。

“洗澡。黏糊糊的，而且你没带套。”乐正龙牙有点委屈的看他。现在浑身黏腻腻的实在不舒服。

把东西都收拾干净了两个人又躺回床上。

都冷静下来了徵羽摩柯就开始琢磨吐真剂的事了。这东西吃了以后一天以内不能说违心的活做违心的事，所以之前乐正龙牙的行为完全就是内心的真实写照啊。

徵羽摩柯准备好好利用剩下的时间。

"牙哥你怎么突然来……"勾引我。

"……以前你吃醋不就喜欢这样么。"乐正龙牙把头窝进被子背对他回答。

"......那牙哥你是不是觉得我吃醋特别蠢。"

乐正龙牙突然转过身掀开被子看着他："对，特别蠢。你就这么不信我？从开始就这样，我哄了你多少次。我和她cp那是剧情需要，别人爱磕那也是他们的事 ，但是我乐正龙牙现在，是刚和你做完爱躺在同一张床上。几十亿人找不到另一个可以在我身上为所欲为的了，你怎么还不满意。就你会撒娇是怎么的，我这次就不惯着你，哼。"

徵羽摩柯楞楞的看着乐正龙牙重新把自己塞回被子背过身去，然后笑着隔着被子搂了上去。"我错了，谁让你演技太好每次看着就像你真的爱上人家。”

"我演技好你应该夸我。"被子里传来闷闷的声音。

"是是，累的话你再睡会，我去做午饭。"

"嗯。“

”……摩柯。”

快走出门的时候徵羽摩柯被叫住了。

"嗯？"

"我只爱你一个。这不是演的。你别怕了好不好。"

他果然知道自己怕是的什么。

他把一颗真心刨出来放在他面前他却不敢相信。

一定很委屈。

徵羽摩柯又把人挖出来狠狠亲了一顿。

“那我们商量一下不要再和她一起演情侣了好不好。”

“滚去做饭啊你！”

TBC


End file.
